The present invention pertains to bed sheets and, in particular, to fitted bed sheets which are retained on the bed by wrapping around the bed in some manner.
Consumers encounter many problems with standard fitted sheets. Bed sheets are often difficult to put on the bed and pull loose from the bed easily. The problems are especially severe with waterbed sheets. In fact, the problem is so severe with waterbed sheets and is so extreme that the top and bottom sheets are usually sewn together at the foot end, so that the entire "set" can be dealt with at once.
Typically, in order to put sheets on a waterbed, the corners of the bed have to be lifted up and placed into corner pockets in the sheets. Still, however, even sheets with corner pockets readily come loose when the water in the mattress shifts, which partially empties the water from a corner of the matter, which in turn permits the corner of the sheet to work free from the mattress. This is very annoying to the consumer.
Many attempts have been made at designing sheets that will stay on the bed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,665 ("Amet"); 4,045,832 ("DiForti" et al.); 4,703,529 ("Mann"); 4,651,371 ("Hahn"); 4,646,375 ("Parker"); 4,488,323 ("Colburn"); 4,144,602 ("Fernandes"); and 3,243,827 ("Kintner"). Despite all these different designs, the sheets either are not retained well enough, or are so complicated in design that they are difficult and therefore too expensive to manufacture. The present invention provides a solution to all these problems.